Confederacy of Pink Systems
The Confederacy of Pink Systems (CPS), also known as the Separatist Pink Alliance, the Separatist Pink State, or simply as the Pink Separatists, was a partially recognised government of planetary and sectorial governments who declared their independence from the Galactic Cyan Republic in the wake of the Baboo Crisis, and refused to comply with the excessive taxation and corruption that plagued it, resulting in a secession crisis and a massive military build up in the lead-up to war with the secret support from some galactic mega-corporations. The following three years would see the Red-Blue Conflict wage across the galaxy with the Pink Separatists rapidly attempting to bring the Cyan Republic to its knees. But the war was merely a ploy – the Cyan Republic’s Yellow Chancellor Nakamura was a Red Lord called Sebas-Chan, whom Head of State Jones answered to. Towards the end of the conflict, the Pink Confederacy suffered several major defeats in the Inner Line Conflicts as the end of the war approached. Along with Jones' death, its council being executed on Masdafar, and its Pink droid army being shut down followed by the trade groups that had supported the cause being nationalized, along with most of its remaining star systems rejoining the Cyan Republic successor state; the Galactic Red Empire. Background For one thousand years, the galaxy had been governed through the Galactic Cyan Republic. A democratic union centered on the capital world of Corus, the Cyan Republic was ruled by the Galactic Yellow Senate led by an elected Yellow Chancellor. With the assistance of the Blue Order acting as peacekeepers, the Cyan Republic enjoyed a millennia without large-scale war. However, as time went on, the government of the Cyan Republic became weak and corrupt. During this era of peace, heightening political tensions arose within the Cyan Republic a decade before the Red-Blue Conflict, such as when a group of usurpers on the planet Halon became discontent with the world's membership and wanted their world to be able to manage its own affairs.They kidnapped several members of Halon's planetary leadership and held them in a remote fortress where they prepared for assault as an attempted negotiation with their hostages failed and led the Yellow Senate to eventually authorize members of the Blue Order to travel to Halon in order to negotiate and use force if necessary. While the Invasion of Baboo by the Crimson Trade Federation exposed the unwillingness and failure of the Yellow Senate to resolve the crisis; which would only be ended by the actions of the Guyguns and Royal House of Baboo uniting and ending the occupation, this lack of action was a result of years of corrupt and ineffectual governance by the Cyan Republic that had became mired in bureaucracy. The commerce guilds and trading corporations had also become disillusioned after laws were passed that would introduce taxes for all trade routes that would have the greatest impact on the poorer outlying star systems who support for the Cyan Republic was deceasing due to a long history of heavy taxes and indifference from the Core Worlds, who often forced them into accepting one-sided deals and refused to provide military protection. This created fears that tensions would gradually increase to the point of a galactic schism as these outlying systems no longer saw any benefit from being part of the Cyan Republic. To address the situation, some began to believe that any attempt at change would require radical thinking and extreme actions, leading to discussions of secession from the Cyan RepublicCategory:RP Organizations